This invention relates generally to communications and, in particular, to a communications system employing the principle of quantum entanglement.
Traditional optical communications systems require a very large number of photons to be sent from a transmitter to a receiver. Typically such information is provided over normal communications channels where the high number of photon transmissions lends itself to interception and eavesdropping.
It is thus desirable to have a photon communication system that minimizes the number of photons transmitted.